Be You
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: A redone version of my first version, "Naruto, not Naruko". Hopefully this will be better! Everything will be inside! Features yaoi/slash and Trans!Naruto
1. Prologue

**Hotshot:** Here is the rewrite of a fic I've been doing, formally known as "Naruto not Naruko". Thought this would be a better title and I want to do some things differently. So, here we go. Enjoy! Also, yes the prologue will be mostly the same as before. Also, if you have any questions, put them in your review and I will answer them in the following chapter...or you can just PM your question to me, whichever suits you better.

* * *

 **Summary:** Modern AU. Naruko always felt that there was something wrong with her. Now, she understood what. She shouldn't be a She, she should be a He.  
 **Pairings:** GaaNaru, KakaIru, TemShika plus others  
 **Warnings:** Trans!Naruto, ftm!Naruto, Violence, Possible Transphobia, Fluff, Possible Smut

* * *

 **Be You**  
 **Prologue**

The Tsukei Orphanage was quiet at midnight, no one stirred from their beds and small kids were sleeping soundlessly, snuggled in their covers. It was a cool night in October with leaves fluttering down to the ground. On the doorstep of the Orphanage lay a basket with a letter on top of a blanket. Under the blanket was a newborn baby girl that had a small tuft of blond hair on top of her head and three whisker-like markings on both of her cheeks. Her small chest rose and then fell as she slept on, oblivious to what her future will hold. On the envelope it held a name, one that won't be around for long.

Naruko Uzumaki.

* * *

Naruko knew she was different at age six, her whisker-like markings proved that. She also knew because she felt...wrong. She felt wrong when she had to use the little girl's bathroom when the Orphanage went on field trip, she hated going in there with a passion. She felt wrong when she had to go over to the girls side of the room of the gym when they split the kids up based on their gender. She felt wrong having long hair and wearing girls clothes. She forced her caretakers to cut her hair short and get her boy's clothes with the promise of behaving herself a short time afterwards.

Naruko just felt wrong all around, and the caretakers and other kids doesn't help the matter either. They had never really accepted her since the first time she was discovered and brought in. The kids always thought that she was weird and wasn't worth their time because of it. Naruko didn't mind it though, this just means she had more time to play "ninja" and work on pranks.

Of course, she was forced to behave when those who wished to adopt came around. Although, every single one of them overlooked her and deemed her as "too hyperactive" and "not intelligent enough." Naruko didn't show that it bothered her, even though it did.

* * *

At the age of nine, her punishments for acting out got harsher.

Before, she'd just got sent to timeout for a certain amount of minutes, like the other kids. Now though, She got sent to her room without eating dinner. Because of how much she did act out, she went to bed without food more times than when she does with food. Because of this, she was rather skinny and her ribs could be seen ever so slightly when she took her shirt off.

At this age, she also found out what she truly was. Why she felt comfortable going with the guys(even if they picked on her) and why she hated, essentially being a girl.

She was watching tv by herself, the others gone on a field trip that she wasn't allowed to go on, and was flipping through the channel until she stopped at a particular one. The show that was on it was taking about what it is like living as something called transgender.

As she watched and listened, she slowly started to make the connections to herself and what was on tv.

Naruko Uzumaki was transgender and was a boy, deep within her-his soul.

* * *

When he was eleven, the fateful couple came into the orphanage to adopt.

The older had silvery hair, spiked one way, onyx colored eyes, one covered by a patch and his lower half of his face was covered by a mask. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with black pants and black boots. Beside him was a shorter man with tanned skin, brown hair that was tied back, brown eyes, a scar across the bridge of his nose, a green shirt sleeved shirt, dark blue pants and blue and white sneakers.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the head caretaker asked, causing Naruk-Naruto to roll his eyes from his corner of the room where he was playing with a fake kunai. The fake cheeriness was too obvious now a days.

"Hello, I'm Kakashi." the silver haired man responded politely with an unseen smile. "This is my husband, Iruka. We were wondering if we could adopt."

"Yes of course! You may go and walk around. You're allowed to talk to any of the kids. Once you find someone you're looking for, come to me." With that, she allowed them into the room where the kids were playing in.

Naruto watched as the two adults looked around before turning back to his toy kunai. He was currently twirling it around his fingers, off in his own little world until a voice came from behind him.

"Why are you here by yourself?"

Naruto looked and saw that it was the brown haired man that asked. He blinked in surprise before answering.

"The other kids want me to stay away. I think it's because I'm weird."

"Is that so? Why?"

"Its because of my weird markings and...well…being a boy." Naruto saw Iruka's eyebrow shot up in confusion.

"But you look like any other boy…"

"Thing is sir...I'm...my body...my body isn't a boy." Naruto watched as realization came across the other's face before his face turned a little serious.

"What's your name?"

"It's Naruk-"

"No." Iruka cut Naruto off. "I mean the name you go by."

"...Naruto…"

"It's nice to meet you Naruto. My name is Iruka, the man I came in with is my husband, Kakashi. Why don't you tell me a few things about yourself?"

"Uh...w-well...My favorite food is ramen, I like to play ninja, my favorite animal are foxes…" Naruto continued on for a half an hour before the Kakashi walked up to the two, curiosity visible in his eye.

"I'll be right back, okay Naruto? I have to talk to Kakashi in private." smiled Iruka as he stood up and walked away with the other man. Naruto watched as they approached the caretaker and talked to her. Her face was pleasant at first before it morphed into one of disbelief. It was clear that she was stuttering now and the two men had a firm expression on their faces, as if they had their mind set. Once the three finished their conversation, Iruka walked back over to Naruto and knelt down before ruffling the blond's hair.

"Guess what Naruto?"

"What?"

"Kakashi and I are going to adopt you as our son!"

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "R-really?"

"Yeah." Iruka smiled before he scooped the young boy up and made is way to Kakashi and the woman. The look on the woman's face was easily the one of uncertainty and disbelief, not that Naruto could blame her. He was in disbelief himself.

She grabbed a piece of paper from the table beside her with a pen and held them out to the silver haired man, who took the objects and began to fill them out. Naruto watched as Kakashi wrote the necessary things.

"You need to use her legal name." the woman stated once the man got to the section, which made Naruto slightly flinch and bury is face into Iruka's shoulder and Iruka sent the woman a look before rubbing the boys back. Thankfully, it didn't take long to finish and soon, the couple walked out of the Orphanage with their new precious bundle in Iruka's arms.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Now, remember to review!


	2. Reunion and Meeting New People

**Hotshot:** Now this is where it diverges from my original piece. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **Be You**  
 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki-Hatake**_

A sixteen year old Naruto laid in his bed, snoring away while holding his full body pillow against him, drooling ever so slightly. His cover was punched down at the edge of the bed and his leg twitched from the cool air that circulated in his room thanks to his slightly open window. The said room consisted of simple grey paint on all for walls including the ceiling, orange carpet, a large bed that was against the wall with blue covers and pillow cases, a bedside table beside said back that had a lamp, a broken, frog alarm clock, a door that lead to his closet with a full length mirror on the outside, a TV stand that held a modest sized TV and a dresser.

"Naruto!" Iruka's voice suddenly filled the air, startled the teen awake. "It's time to get up! You don't want us to be late on our first day of school!"

Naruto groaned loudly, making sure his adoptive father could hear. He heard an answering chuckle before he forced him self to sit up with a yawn. He clumsily got out of bed and went to his dresser, opening his top drawer. He rummaged through it before taking out a dark blue binder and setting it down on the dresser, closing the drawer and took off his night shirt. His muscles were toned thanks to the workouts Kakashi forced him to do though it didn't really help with hiding his...breasts...like it did with some others he saw online- though he suspected that was mainly because they were taking T-Shots and he wasn't. He can't really complain though, so he didn't, not even when his Dysphoria acted up.

He fought the binder on- he really should ask Iruka to see if he could get new ones- and once it was on, he went to the closet and opened it. Hanging on the inside was his new school uniform which consisted of a white, button up shirt with a Konoha symbol on both sleeves, a blue school jacket and a pair of blue pants. It was a rather boring uniform but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He sighed and quickly got dressed before walking out of his room and down the stairs. When he hit the bottom, he could smell Iruka's cooking and he made a B-line to the kitchen.

"Morning!" He greeted before taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning, Naruto." Kakashi waved. He was already sitting there, fully dressed. "You're lucky we already got everything we need set up on our classrooms."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while grinning. "Sorry, Otosan."

Iruka looked over at the boy from his spot at the stove. "We have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What is it?"

"You'll see."

Naruto pouted but it was quickly wiped off of his face when Iruka set a plate of scrambled eggs down in front of him. He was quick to dig in. Iruka shook his head and watched as his adopted son practically inhaled the food.

As soon as Naruto finished, there was a knock on the door, causing the blond to blink.

"I'll get it." Iruka walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Naruto shrugged and stood, grabbing his plate over to the sink and set it in and turned on the water, watching as it poured over the plate before stopping the stream of water.

"The Dobe actually rinsing off his plate? That's a new one." a familiar voice came from the entrance of the kitchen, making Naruto whirl around.

Standing there was his childhood best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, dressed in the same uniform as he was and having a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto cried happily, zooming over and wrapping his arms around the slightly taller boy's neck. The two had met when they were twelve but Naruto had to move away when they turned thirteen and Naruto had missed Sasuke since. Sasuke was the only other who knew everything about Naruto.

He felt Sasuke chuckle slightly before patting the blonde's back. "Long time no see, Dobe."

"How'ed you know we were back?" Naruto asked him as he pulled away.

"You can thank your dads for that. They called me as soon as they could."

Naruto looked over at Kakashi and Iruka, the latter had walked in while Naruto was hugging Sasuke, and grinned. "You two are the best dads ever!"

The two chuckled before Iruka walked over to the counter and grabbed some money and handed it to Naruto. "Here's your lunch money, your bag is on the couch."

"Thanks! See ya at school Papa, Otosan!" Naruto chirped, pocketing the money and then following Sasuke out of the kitchen and into the living room. He scooped up his bag, shouldered it and walked out the front door. He stopped once he saw a blue Mustang parked in the driveway. "That's your car?!"

"Of course, Dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked off of the porch and to the said car, opening the driver's side door and unlocking it. "Get in."

Naruto quickly scrambled to the passenger side and opened the door, slipping in and shutting the door, getting comfortable. "Damn Teme, I'm jealous."

"You better be." Sasuke smirked as he also got in, shut the door and turned the engine over. The engine roared to life, purring as Sasuke shifted gears and backed out of the driveway.

It didn't take long for them to pull into the school parking lot and park. They got out of the car and Naruto looked up at the looming building that was Konoha High School. Compared to the other school he had went to, it was massive. Sasuke lead him into the side entrance of he school and to the main office before stopping in front of the desk. Behind the desk was a man who wore what looked like a bandanna that covered the entirety of the top of his head and was wearing sunglasses. Besides that, the rest of his outfit was professional.

"Ebisu-sensei." Sasuke spoke, making the man look up at him. "This is the new student, Naruto Hatake."

"Ah, right." Ebisu's hand went out of sight before he pulled a piece of paper out and handing it to the blond.

"Thanks." Naruto nodded before he walked out with Sasuke and then looked down at the paper.

Naruto Hatake, Junior, Locker number ***, Combination * - ** - *

Homeroom - Room *** - Iruka Umino  
1st Per: Biology - Room *** - Orochimaru, Student helper Kabuto Yagushi  
2nd Per: English - Room *** - Kakashi Hatake  
3rd Per: History - Room *** - Asuma Sarutobi  
Lunch A - Supervised by Iruka Umino  
Lunch B - Supervised by Kurenai Sarutobi  
Lunch C - Supervised by Asuma Sarutobi  
4th Per: Study Hall -Room *** - Anko Mitarashi  
5th per: Math - Room*** - Obito Uchiha  
6th Per: Gym - Gymnasium - Might Gai

"Huh," Sasuke read over the schedule. "Your in almost all of my classes except for Biology and Study Hall."

"Awesome." Naruto grinned before the two head to the cafeteria for breakfast. They walked in and Naruto couldn't help but stare at the large room that was full of round tables and students that were sitting and walking around.

"Oi, Sasuke, over here!" Someone called out and Naruto looked towards the call. He could see a brown haired boy standing at a round table and waving over to the raven haired boy.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends." Sasuke told the other and than walked to the table with Naruto following after. The blond could feel is anxiety spike from having to meet Sasuke's friends but he didn't let it show. He trusted Sasuke, so there was no need for him to be feeling like this.

"Who's the stray?" the brunette asked as the two got to the table. Now, Naruto could see two upside down, red triangles on the boy's cheeks. He wondered if there were just tattoos or just some make up.

"This is Naruto, he's my childhood best friend."

"Ah, well nice to meet ya!" the boy grinned. "The names Kiba and this is my girlfriend, Hinata."

Hinata wrapped an arm around a girl's shoulders, making her blush. She had dark blue hair and pale eyes. She shyly glanced up and Naruto. "H-hello..."

"Beside her, the one with the sunglasses, is Shino. Beside him is Shikamaru, the lazy ass of our group."

The one called shikamaru just grunted, giving a small wave before going back to the food he was eating.

"The one with the swirls on his cheeks beside him is his best friend, Choji. Word of advice? Don't say the F-A-T word around him."

Naruto glanced at the boy eating a bag of chips before nodding.

"The blond girl with the ponytail is Ino. You're lucky that you didn't come a year ago."

Naruto frowned. "Why?"

"She was hanging out with the preppy girls who all head a crush on Sasuke."

Naruto snickered, making Sasuke glare at him.

"The pink haired girl that she's talking o is Sakura. She was in the same boat as Ino but she left it earlier than Ino did."

Naruto glanced around before his eyes caught side of red haired. He glanced over and saw three students, one female and two males, sitting at their own table. It was just the three of them. "Who's that?"

Kiba followed the blond's gave before sighing. "They are the sand siblings from Suna. The read-head's Gaara, blonde's Tamari and the one with the face paint is Kankaro. I suggest to not waste your time with them, though."

"Why?"

"They usually keep to themselves."

"Oh."

"You're the new guy?" someone questioned, ending the conversation and Naruto turned around. He could see four other students, three males and one female.

"That's me." Naruto shifted.

"I'm Tenten." the brunette girl introduced. "The one with the bowl cut is Lee and the long hair and pale eyes is Neji."

Lee exclaimed about something about being wonderful to meet Naruto and something about Youth. Neji on the other hand, just humphed and moved passed Naruto and Sasuke, sitting.

"The back haired guy is Sai." Tenten finished.

Sai looked Naruto up and down before putting on the most fake smile that Naruto had ever seen. "It's nice to meet you, dickless."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

* * *

 **Hotshot:** And there's chapter 1 done. Remember to review and give feedback!


	3. Bully First Encounter

**Hotshot:** Here we are, the newest chapter! Geez, I have so many Naruto fics I'm doing at once. So, sorry in advance if I hardly update this one! The muse likes to come and go. Anyhow, Enjoy this chapter!

Also, thank you to those you reviewed! I always love to read what you have to say! If you have any questions about this fic or anything, ask away!

* * *

 **Be You**  
 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki-Hatake**_

Naruto grumbled as he walked beside Sasuke as they headed to their homeroom. He had been like this ever since Sai called him dickless, which was a blow, even though the blond knew that the other boy had no idea about him. It just struck a cord deep within him, so much so that he wanted to punch the bastard in his fake smiling face. The only good that came out of that was Sakura, hearing it and his outburst, got to her feet, walking over to Sai and then smacked him upside the head, lecturing him on why he shouldn't say that stupid shit.

The two got to the room and as soon as they walked in, they were greeted by a busy Iruka at his desk, flipping through some pages of the binder that sat on in desk. They could see some students already there, scattered about the desks.

"Hey Pa- er...Iruka-sensei." Naruto greeted, almost slipping up.

"Hey, Naruto." Iruka smiled at him before glancing down at the binder again. "You're sitting next to Sasuke."

Sasuke quickly went up to the third row and to the seat closest to the window and sat with Naruto sitting right next to him. "Hey Sasuke, who else is in this class?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, trying to remember everyone. "Well, there's Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru plus the sand siblings."

"Ah, okay." Naruto leaned back in his seat, stretching. He could hear the students around him whispering and talking, no doubt about him in some way. He wondered if his time at this school will go without a hitch unlike the last school he went to. They had found out about him because of one of his so called 'friends' decided to spread it around school after Naruto accidentally let it slip. He had been cornered, taunted and almost beaten that day. Luckily, it was at the end of the day and when the bell rang, jolting the other surprised kids, Naruto took this opportunity to bolt away and ran all the way home, not even stopping to wait for his parents in their usual spot.

Once Iruka and Kakashi figured out what happened, they were quick to look up places that they could move to and get Naruto away from the school as soon as possible. Thus, they got the house in Konoha, Naruto's first actual home after being adopted.

Sasuke suddenly nudged him, making Naruto blink and noticed that students were pouring into the room, signifying that it was close to the beginning of homeroom. He watched as kids he didn't know sit down and noticed Sakura walking in. She gave him and Sasuke a small wave, which Naruto returned, and sat down in her own seat. Ino sat down beside her along with Shikamaru and then the siblings walked in. Naruto's eyes instantly went to the emotionless form of Gaara. Red hair parted enough so he could just barely see a red tattoo of ai on the pale forehead. Pale, jade eyes held coldness and barely anything else and he wore something around his eyes- or was the kid just have insomnia?

 _'He's lonely.'_ Naruto thought in realization as he watched Gaara walked to his seat and sat down. _'He's just like me when I was younger...but he's full of hatred...'_

The bell rang, making him straightened up and turning towards the front. He watched as Iruka stood up from his chair and the chatter from the other students quiet down, waiting for their sensei to start.

"Morning," Iruka started off with a greeting and a smile. "I'm your new teacher, Iruka Umino. As you can guess, your last teacher retired just before Christmas break and I was lucky enough to take his place. Now no doubt you noticed another new face."

Naruto automatically stood up and walked to Iruka, standing beside the man.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki-Hatake. I hope you all will treat him and I with respect. Now, any questions?"

Multiple hands shot up, causing Iruka to chuckle.

"Are those markings on your cheeks real?" a boy asked.

"Yep, I was born with them." Naruto answered with a grin.

After a few more questions, Iruka allowed Naruto to sit back down before turning to the class, doing a brief roll call, listening and seeing hands shot up when the names were called. "If you have any homework to get done, I suggest you get to it."

There was sound of rustling as most of the class quickly got their homework out and started to get to work on it. Iruka sat back down at his desk and shuffled some papers around, looking them over.

Naruto glanced over at Gaara who just sitting there, nothing out in front of him. The blond sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking away from Gaara and, instead, turned his attention towards Sasuke. "So, Teme..."

Sasuke glanced up from his book that he was reading. "What is it, Dobe?"

"Any lucky lady I should know about?"

Sasuke snorted. "No."

"Oh come on! There must be someone who had caught your eye!"

The raven haired boy shot him a look from being rather loud until they heard giggling. The two looked and saw that it was Sakura, who was looking at the two of them. Once she was done with her giggling fit, she gave the two a wide smile before turning towards Ino.

Naruto looked back at his friend before he stilled, watching as Sasuke's eyes continue to look over at Sakura and that's when it was like a lightbulb went off above the bond's head. "Oh, I see now."

Sasuke shot Naruto a confused look. "What?"

"You like her." Naruto motioned to Sakura.

"I do not like her."

"It's obvious at you do."

Sasuke just growled at the other before going back to his book, making Naruto snicker. He looked forward with a sigh, staring at the clock, as if willing it to go faster. It stayed at the same pace.

Finally when the bell rang, he stood up and was about to run out of the room when Iruka stopped him. "Naruto, one moment."

Naruto huffed but waited, crossing his arms. The other students filed out, save for a certain red head.

"Gaara," Iruka spoke up, making those Jade eyes look at the sensei. "Could you take Naruto to Biology since you two have the same class?"

Gaara's eyes hardened for a split second before they went back to being emotionless. "Whatever."

Naruto did not expect the raspy voice that Gaara spoke with. It caught him off guard but once he noticed that Gaara was already heading out, he quickly followed after. He quickly fell into step beside the red head, trying to partly ignore the moving mass of bodies around them.

"So, Gaara, what do you like?" Naruto asked, trying to attempt some small talk with the other.

"No one talking to me." Gaara answered in a monotone voice. Naruto knew that was a warning and if he was smart, he would have shut up.

As his friend and family knows, he isn't that smart.

"That's kind of...a strange like. Anything else?" Naruto glanced over at the other.

"..."

Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to find the right words. He had never met someone that's so similar to him and yet oh so very different.

Soon, they got to their destination. Naruto could see a silver-haired man, probably one or two years older than him though he couldn't be sure, standing next to the opened door, greeting all who were making their way into the room. His onyx eyes behind the glasses flickered to him and Gaara as the two got closer until they were finally at the door.

"Morning, Gaara-kun." Kabuto greeted and Gaara just grunted in reply before walking in. Kabuto watched for a moment and then turned his attention to Naruto. "You must be Naruto-kun. I'm Kabuto Yagushi."

"It's nice to meet ya, Kabuto-Oniisan!" Naruto grinned and the smile on Kabuto's face slowly turned into a similar grin.

"Go in, Orochimaru-sensei is inside, he has your assigned seat ready for you." Kabuto told the other and Naruto walked in. He glanced at the teacher's desk and saw a pale man standing there, black hair flowing down to the guy's waist.

"Welcome, Naruto-kun." The man stated.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sensei." Naruto bowed slightly, remember what Iruka always told him.

"Your assigned seat will be beside Gaara-kun. The Biology book on your desk will be yours for the year."

Naruto nodded and made his way to the empty seat beside Gaara but he didn't say anything to the red head this time. He just watched as other students filtered in and he could pick out Kiba, Hinata and Sai among them, all sitting in their own assigned seats.

He listened as the bell chimed a few seconds later and watched as Kabuto closed the door before walking over and stood beside Orochimaru. He looked around the room before clearing his throat.

"You all remember to do you're homework?" Orochimaru questioned and the entire class besides Naruto and Gaara spoke up in affirmative. "Good, pass them to the front."

The students did what they were told while Naruto watched on.

"Now, open your books where we last left off yesterday."

* * *

The rest of the day went about rather boredly for Naruto and was happy when the final bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. He bounced to his locker and quickly got his bag, dumping whatever he needed in it before shutting the locker, turned and began to walk away. He didn't get far before he bumped into another boy who had dark hair that was cropped short and black eyes.

"Oops, sorry about that." Naruto stated sheepishly as he tried to go around the other but he just moved in front of Naruto, blocking his way. "Erm...can I get through?"

"You really are new around here, aren't you?" The boy sneered.

"Well, obviously." Naruto stated sarcastically, making the boy narrow his eyes.

"I am Mushrai, I'm the top dog of this school so maybe, you should show a little respect."

"Yeah, sorry, people have to earn my respect."

This caused Mushrai to growl and took a threatening step forward before a hand was suddenly on his shoulder, halting his steps.

"I thought you were leaving, Mushrai." The voice of Sasuke filtered through the air. The said boy looked over his shoulder to glare at the Uchiha before walking off with a huff.

"Great, making enemies on my first day here." Naruto grumbled, watching as the supposed 'top dog' walked away.

"Don't pay him any mind, dope." Sasuke told him. "Come on, let's go to my house. I already talked to Iruka-sensei and he said that it was fine."

"Okay!" Naruto chirped and followed the other.

It was good to be back in his old town.


End file.
